Weirdness
by woodentops
Summary: Aux yeux de tous, il apparaît comme le "freak", le "sociopathe"... Mais pour le docteur, il est bien plus que ça et il a su aimer ses défauts.


Sherlock Holmes était un homme étrange.  
Et John l'avait compris dès leur première rencontre.  
_« Afghanistan ou Irak ? »_ John avait alors pensé qu'il avait laissé sa carte de militaire dans le fond de sa poche ou sa médaille encore neuve épingler sur sa poche. Mais rien. Il n'y avait aucun indice._ « Un magicien ou un génie. »_ avait-il songé.

Alors il s'était pincé la lèvre et l'avait écouté, admiratif, le détailler comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. C'était une sensation agréable, douce, il n'avait pas été effrayé. Un simple regard jeté sur son corps, son visage, ses vêtements, ses cheveux, lui avait montré qu'une personne pouvait se soucier de lui, mieux encore, le comprendre. Même s'il s'était senti nu devant ses yeux bleus encore inconnus, trois ans après, il avait pris l'habitude. Pire, il aimait ça. Il devait l'admettre, la grande majorité du temps, John se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir avoir aucun secret devant le détective. Alors, souvent, il se regardait devant le miroir et essayé d'aiguiser son sens de l'observation. En vain. Même sur lui-même, son propre corps qu'il trimballait depuis presque quarante ans, il ne devinait rien. Alors il avait laissé ce don au détective.

* * *

Au fil des jours passés en compagnie du détective, John avait très vite remarqué sa drôle de vie déjantée. Il avait apprécié – adoré – leurs premières courses dans Londres, les battements de son cœur, ses poumons gonflés de risque et ses veines plongées dans l'adrénaline. Mais, il avait vite découvert les vices de cette vie. La solitude. John était un homme sympathique, les gens l'aimaient et voulaient se confier à lui, rire avec lui, boire un verre avec lui, aller au cinéma avec lui ; puis, de l'autre côté, personne ne voulait de Sherlock. Il avait un ami, un crâne qui trônait fièrement sur la cheminée et quelques restes humains dans le frigidaire. Un frère. Un policier. Une logeuse. Et une médecin légiste folle amoureuse de lui. Mais il ne voyait rien, il ne se préoccupait pas des relations humaines.

Ainsi, John avait compris l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir aux yeux de son ami. Il avait toujours été seul, et sans que John comprenne pourquoi, Sherlock lui avait très rapidement accordé sa confiance. Parfois, le blond l'imaginait courir _seul_ dans Londres, réfléchir _seul_ dans son appartement silencieux, découvrir de nouveaux indices _seul_, appréhender un suspect _seul_ et rentrer _seul_. Et il comprenait l'excitation à chaque enquête : Sherlock Holmes avait maintenant un ami avec qui partager ses – étranges – passions. Le détective aimait son travail plus que tout au monde. Puis, John, lui, prenait goût à l'observer travailler. A l'admirer.  
C'était ce qu'il manquait dans la vie de son ami, depuis toujours.

* * *

John avait de nouveau compris que Sherlock Holmes était un homme étrange quand il avait vu le visage de son ami déformé par la découverte d'un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu malgré ses trente-ans passés, malgré _the Woman_. Il le revoyait, ce soir-là, venir à lui. Le brun lui avait maladroitement parlé de sentiments confus, de boule dans le ventre, de palpitations et de douces chaleurs dans le bas-ventre avec une timidité que John ne lui connaissait pas. Jamais, il n'avait vu son ami se confier à lui, se mettre à son niveau et se déshabiller par les sentiments devant les yeux hébétés de John. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son ami. Un côté enfantin, pas seulement égoïste, mais surtout innocent. Un Sherlock perdu et sincère. John avait souri tendrement. _« Tu es amoureux. »_ lui avait diagnostiqué le docteur. Il avait vu ses yeux mouillés par la peur et les lèvres fendues dans la peur. _« Mais de qui ? »_ _« De moi. »_ avait soufflé John en pressant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ils avaient une relation compliquée, qui se voulait simple. Le brun prit un certain temps avant d'admettre ses sentiments dérangeants. Perturbants. Puis, quelques jours après avoir fui Baker Street – John Watson – il s'était résigné, il les avait acceptés. Il était revenu voir le blond et avait demandé pardon, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Dès lors, ils s'étaient enlacés dans le sofa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils s'étaient contentés de quelques baisers chastes et des tendres caresses sur le corps. Le détective était un homme étranger aux sentiments. Il se refusait de les connaître, de peur de n'être qu'un homme faible et stupide. Il avait été effrayé, apeuré par l'amour. Il avait tenté de fuir ce sentiment. Puis, progressivement, il avait été désireux, envieux, jaloux… Affamé d'amour. En quelques mois, il était passé par toutes les émotions humaines et John lui avait patiemment appris à aimer par des gestes doux, simples et quelques baisers volés. Ils prirent leur temps. Au final, la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour – que John ait fait l'amour à _son_ détective -, le blond n'avait pas regretté une seule fois les cours qu'il avait donnés au jeune brun.

* * *

C'était vrai.  
Sherlock Holmes était un homme étrange mais incroyable.  
Il avait peut-être un crâne posé sur la cheminée, des restes humains dans le frigidaire, de vieilles expériences dans le micro-onde et cette agaçante manie de réinventer les règles du Cluedo ; il pouvait rester éveillé des nuits entières, sans s'assoupir, sans manger, sans penser à John – ou moins que d'habitude -, sans câlins, sans sexe… sans vie, mais il avait John qui était là pour lui. Qui avait simplement appris à aimer ses défauts qui faisaient, étrangement, ses qualités.

Alors, ce soir-là, quand le détective lâcha le rapport médical d'une nouvelle victime pour monter rejoindre John, à l'étage, le blond se contenta de lui sourire amoureusement et d'ouvrir ses bras. Rapidement, le plus jeune vint se lover dans le creux de sa poitrine, sans un mot, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux courts, les yeux fermés, et une main dans le cou de _son_ docteur.  
John baissa ses yeux sur le corps filiforme du plus jeune et il soupira.  
Oui, il était définitivement étrange mais il l'aimait plus que tout.


End file.
